colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
WUBI installed Xubuntu 14.04 LTS with xRDP and X11RDP
'WUBI installed Xubuntu 14.04 LTS with xRDP and X11RDP' All modern ubuntu desktops (Unity, KDE, Gnome) are not usable with X11RDP, because they needs hardware accellerated 3D support, but the old 2D desktops have Lubuntu (LXDE) or Xubuntu (XFCE). Only Lubuntu is supported with WUBI, but have some problems with X11RDP. With some tricks you can install Xubuntu with WUBI and use it with coLinux and X11RDP, which is the best combination. Because the Xubuntu with WUBI installed and with coLinux started cannot use the swap.disk image file, which WUBI have created, you must create a swap file inside the mounted root.disk image file, which WUBI have created, too. #Download the PC (Intel x86) desktop image iso-files for Lubuntu 14.04 and Xubuntu 14.04 from Ubuntu Releases into different directories. #Extract (with WinRar, WinZip or so) the wubi.exe from the Lubuntu iso-file and the''' initrd.lz''' and''' vmlinuz''' files from the Xubuntu iso-file (at the \casper\ folder of the iso-file). #Make sure wubi.exe and the Lubuntu iso-file are in the same folder. Start wubi (with the parameter --32bit if you have a 64bit CPU) and select to install Lubuntu. When it's finished, select "Reboot later". #Replace the installation.iso at your wubi installation directory (e.g. at C:\ubuntu\install\) with the Xubuntu iso-file renamed to installation.iso. #Copy the extracted''' initrd.lz''' and''' vmlinuz''' files over the one at your WUBI installation directory (e.g. the C:\ubuntu\boot\) and reboot the computer, so that Xubuntu will be installed with WUBI instead the selected Lubuntu. #WUBI installation with Ubuntu 14.04 have a bug, so the Dual-Boot of the WUBI installed Ubuntu will not boot and complains it could not mount the root system. To overcome this bug, you must edit the Grub boot-entry and change the line with: linux /boot/vmlinuz-3.13.0-24-generic root=UUID=xxxxxxx loop=/ubuntu/disks/root.disk '''ro' rootflags=sync quiet splash $vt_handoff'' to linux /boot/vmlinuz-3.13.0-24-generic root=UUID=xxxxxxx loop=/ubuntu/disks/root.disk '''rw' rootflags=sync quiet splash $vt_handoff''. Just you can Dual-Boot the WUBI installed Xubuntu and updates it. But remember, you must edit the Grub boot-entry all the time if you Dual-Boot the system to Xubuntu or you must edit the /boot/grub/grub.cfg file at Xubuntu. #Compile and install XRDP/X11RDP with the X11RDP-o-Matic scripts (many thanks Kevin Cave for that). Open a terminal and run the commands: sudo apt-get install git git clone https://github.com/scarygliders/X11RDP-o-Matic.git #At the terminal change to the directory﻿﻿ with the cloned files (cd X11RDP-o-Matic) and run the command: sudo ./X11rdp-o-matic.sh --justdoit This will download, utilize all cpu cores for compilation, compile, install, and configure X11rdp and xrdp automatically from start to finish. Wait some time. #Next run the command: sudo ./RDPsesconfig.sh to configure the RDP sessions to use Xubuntu/XFCE for all users. #Edit as root user the /etc/xrdp/xrdp.ini file, and change the standard RDP port from 3389 into 3390. #Edit as root the /etc/rc.local file and add a line with: stop rsyslog before the line with exit 0, because rsyslog gives high cpu load under coLinux. #Create a swapfile of 1Gbyte at the root system with the terminal commands: sudo fallocate -l 1G /swapfile sudo chmod 600 /swapfile sudo mkswap /swapfile #Edit as root user the /etc/fstab file and change the line /host/ubuntu/disks/swap.disk none swap loop,sw 0 0 into /swapfile none swap sw 0 0 so that the newly created swapfile at the root-system will be used as swapspace each time. #Install coLinux with the slirp connection, but without downloading a coLinux image and build a config file for coLinux as: kernel=vmlinux mem=512 cobd0=c:\ubuntu\disks\root.disk'' ''root=/dev/cobd0 noplymouth text eth0=slirp,02:FF:75:39:D3:C1,tcp:3390:3390 The drive and path (c:\ubuntu\disks) points to the WUBI installed disk images. The boot paramter noplymouth and text are important to start Ubuntu with coLinux. #Just you can install the coLinux driver and start coLinux with the coLinux config file. #Run the Microsoft Remote-Desktop-Connection (mstsc.exe) and use as the computer name/address the 127.0.0.2:3390 IP-address with the RDP port, the Ubuntu user name as user/login name and the Ubuntu user password for the RDP-connection. Because the slirp connection is not performant, you should change the coLinux configuration to use a local network connection, e.g. ndis-bridge or tap. That's all to get a with WUBI installed dual-bootable Ubuntu installation running with coLinux. You can use both to run Ubuntu, dual-booting or coLinux with the same disk images! Category:HOWTO Category:Distributions Category:Ubuntu